The Melody Night
by Takasiku
Summary: Deidara already had a feeling that his danna would leave him someday. So what he should do to confess his feelings before it was too late? The story may contain angst and romance
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto!

**Prolog **  
  
Sasori was sitting alone in his room, the night before he went to the sand village for a mission to catch one tail Jinchuuriki.

His felt himself unsure and there was something he could not understand why the leader gave him that mission, going back to his village was the worst for him.

"Ah...I almost forgot that I have to prepare potions to using them in battle later, I heard a rumor that jinchuurikis have the power beyond sannin..."

He remembered that he should prepare his secret weapon, so he got up from his bed, his eyes stared to the third kazekage puppet, and he smiled at him.

"This puppet always brings back my old memory.." He touched kazekage puppet softly "Hmm.." The he turned his eyes to the puppet behind him.

"I will use hiruko to reside inside him as my armor..., geez, I guess this will be a dangerous mission." He said to himself while making a potion to put it into Hiruko's tail.

"Sasori danna" Suddenly a voice from behind the door calling him. Sasori tried to ignore it and kept focusing on his job.

"Sasori danna..un!! Oy Danna are you alright there.., un??!!" That guy repeatly knocked the door and called him again with desperate voice.

It made Sasori felt annoyed, he knew that Deidara was one of his weaknesses but he didn't understand about his feelings for him. "Deidara, don't you know that I am busy working right now?" Sasori tried to make his voice calm as much as possible.

"But...un... Sasori danna I want to be with you just for this night..,un" Begged deidara with a weak voice and his body leaned on the door wanting sasori to let him in. Sasori silent for a while then he sighed. "alright.." then he opened the door for him.

"Could I sit next to you, un ?" Asked Deidara, and Sasori stared at him coldly as he could tell there was a need in those blue eyes

"Sure.." he said with a bitter smile, "Yay..!!" And deidara watched his danna working with full of concern.

For Deidara, Sasori was an attractive partner who he ever had, he felt that his gut told him that this would be his last night with Sasori, but he tried not to take his feelings seriously.

Then suddenly Deidara placed his head on Sasori's shoulder made the redhead boy quite shocked, "Deidara...?

**To be Continued... **


	2. Why you're so cold?

For Deidara, Sasori was an attractive partner who he ever had, he felt that his gut told him that this would be his last night with Sasori, but he tried not to take his feelings seriously.

Then suddenly Deidara placed his head on Sasori's shoulder made the redhead boy quite shocked, "Deidara...?

**  
**"I want to be like this with you forever..un.." He snuggled like a spoiled brat, Sasori seemed pretty uncomfortable.

"Stop it Deidara..." Sasori pushed him away

"Why, un?"

"This...This is just wrong..."

Deidara kept quiet for a while

"Sasori-danna would you look into my eyes..? There is something I want to tell you..un?"

"What do you want to tell me, brat? He turned his eyes at Deidara who looked worried.

"Danna, I...I think...I...ano... " Words stuck inside his mouth.

"Tell me what's wrong Deidara? Asked the older man impatiently.

Deidara could feel both of his cheeks were getting hotter, he didn't know how to act normally, his mind went blank.

"I...un..I.. like..." Deidara blushed hard

Sasori became confused so he lifted the blond's chin, and it made Deidara gasped as he looked deep into his eyes, those blue eyes were full of emotions.

"Looks like your eyes want to tell me something..." Then he released his fingers from Deidara's smooth chin and wanted back to his work.

"Danna.., I...I feel so unwell.., un." Sasori stopped

" If...if...If one of us dies, I don't want we cry about each other, un..." Deidara grabbed Sasori's left hand tightly.

"Why?" Sasori whispered,

"Life is too short, it goes like boom, un !! If we cry about losing someone, we cannot do our job as a criminal member of Akasuki properly,and... Rei-Sama will angry and the sadness makes everything worst, un."

Sasori felt his emotions mixed. He believed with his puppet body, he wouldn't die.

"Please,don't tell me something nonsense like that Deidara, I won't die, and so you." Sasori continued his work.

Deidara frowned, he thought his danna still stubborn but he wished what his danna said was true that none of them would die.

Then Deidara tried to rest his head again on Sasori's shoulder, and the feeling of Deidara's weight on his wooden shoulder was really disturbed him.

Sasori sighed, "Deidara, I can't work if you stay like this.." Said Sasori firmly

"You don't like me un?"

"I don't mean that, but I can't move my arm easily.." Deidara giggled when he saw Sasori's serious expression.

"Sorry, un..."

Sasori shook his head, " Just watched me, and don't do anything stupid."

Deidara nodded firmly "I'll be a good boy..un..hihihi..."

And he backed on his normal position and watched Sasori passionetely.

"I think Danna is really attractive, un..."

Sasori felt awkward when he heard that compliment from Deidara's mouth

"Don't talk like a little girl, you are a member of this criminal organization, you have to act serious, brat." Sasori smiled coyly at him.

"Am I not serious enough for you, un?" Teased Deidara

"Plan yourself carefully brat we've been given a dangerous mission unlike before.."

"Don't worry about it, I will take plenty of clay early in the morning, un"

"Good.."

And Sasori backed to his work

"...Ano..." Deidara stared with sadden eyes at Sasori and it seemed that the puppet master looked pretty busy with his work.

Deidara struggled inside whether he would tell him or not about his feeling.

"Danna...Why these words are really hard to come out from my mouth, un?"

"Don't ask me..." Sasori replied coldy and his eyes were still focused on those boiling tubes.

Looked like his danna couldn't careless about him, and he hurted inside.

Deidara lowered his voice

"_I... think I love you danna..., why don't you love me back..._"

Sasori didn't hear those words, and Deidara knew.


End file.
